


Fly Me To The Moon.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny can dance, Dancing, Dancing!Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot, Song fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster likes to dance, at least when he thinks no one is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by an anon! Hope they enjoy it.

If its one think you wouldn't think Jack Frost of being, it was sneaky. The little shite had a way of popping up and being places you didn't half expect. So of bloody course, he happened to be in the warren the one day I decide to relax.

“Hmm...Think I'll take a bit of a break from planting you little beauts.” I stand up and give myself a good stretch, spine cracking in a few places as I work the enjoyable soreness of a good days work out of my back and legs. I walk slowly up the path that lead to my burrow, the grass and flowers on the hills and path lean towards me slightly as if to greet me. I get to the door of my burrow when I remembered a song and tune I had heard the last time I was on the surface. The woman singing had a decent enough voice, low and smooth, but the song had been catchy and kept popping back in to my head, and I could only ever get a song out one one. I smile to myself as I open the door to my burrow and make my way to my sparring room, big enough to not knock anything down in while I danced.

“I'm sure Manny'd get a kick out of this...”

I mused to myself before hitting a panel along the wall, Humans would call it a radio, but this thing could pick up a tune in your head as well as something that was broadcast. After a short moment the music began to play and the woman's voice filled the room and I let myself get lost in the music.

* * *

 

You would think it would be easy to find a 6 foot something kangaroo in his home but nope, you would be wrong. “Now where could that over grown marsupial be...” I flew around the warren in a quick sweep but still nothing, as I flew closer to the burrow I could hear what sounded like...music? Maybe a voice as well. “Huh, wonder whats going on there?” I quickly make my way to the burrow and make my way inside, I could make out a few of the words the voice was singing.

_“Fly me to the moon_   
_Let me play among the stars_   
_Let me see what spring is like_   
_On Jupiter and Mars “_

“Huh? Alright, catchy song but who's listening to it and why?” I wander in to the burrow and stop, I've never been in Bunny's burrow this far in by myself and it feels like I'd be intruding, but if some one had gotten in to the burrow and it wasn't Bunny then he should go and make sure its safe. Quietly I make my way down a few halls and pass a few rooms, the music growing stronger the farther in I go. After passing a room filled to with eggs (and one of those eggs that was about half his height) he found the room the music was coming from.

_“In other words, hold my hand_   
_In other words, darling, kiss me_   
_Fill my heart with song”_

I can faintly hear the sound of someone singing along with the music, a male voice but it was too low for me to hear, slowly I peek around the corner and nearly drop my staff in surprise. There out in the open was Bunny, dancing and singing. I could feel my mouth go slack as I continued to stare. Bunny could dance, you wouldn't think it with his feet but wow, the things he was doing with his hips as well should be considered illegal. I wanted to walk over to him, ask if I could join, but I was just lost in the way he body was moving.

* * *

 

_“And let me sing for ever more_   
_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_   
_In other words, I love you ”_

I sang along slightly as I swayed and moved to the music, I had always loved dancing after seeing humans move together and alone in such grace and beauity. The way they moved and swayed and how it could be so powerful but still graceful.

_“Fill my heart with song_   
_Let me sing forever more_   
_You are all I long for_   
_All I worship and adore”_

I felt my hips and legs sway to the left, my body felt like water whenever I danced like this, no care no thought, just the feeling and sound of the music in me and letting my body do the rest.

_“In other words, I love you_   
_in other words,_   
_I love... you”_

The song comes to an end and I relax, letting out a content sigh, dancing had always made me feel a bit more chipper, 'specially after gardening. The sound of some one clapping behind me startles me and I turn sharply with my 'rangs out and drop in to a battle stance. Only to see Jack standing at the entrance. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

“Ah, Jack how long have you...how long were you...standing there?” I ask sheepishly.

“Ooh long enough Cotton Tail.” Jack simply smirked and slowly walked over to him.

“Ah, Well, Ya see I.”

“You know, you aren't half bad at dancing.” He says with a smile on his face. “In fact, maybe you and me could...share a dance?” The way Jack kept his gaze on me, like he was expecting I would get upset at him asking, or something worse.

“I...sure Jack.” I walk over to him and place a paw on his shoulder. “We can share a dance.” I feel a strong warmth in my chest at the thought, at the moment I dont really want to look too much in to it. The smile and small burst of hope I get from his is worth a bit of embarrassment on my part.


End file.
